fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
List of Xbox Syndicate and Nintendo Call controllers and accessories
This list contains all the controllers and accessories that are backwards compatible with the Xbox Syndicate and Nintendo Call consoles. Acessories for both Xbox Syndicate and Nintendo Call S-VMU The Super Visual Memory Unit (S-VMU) is the memory unit for the Xbox Syndicate and Nintendo Call created by Copy-Ability-Studios and designed by Sega. Similar to the Dreamcast VMU, its most basic function is as a removable storage device for a Dreamcast controller, and it also serves as an auxiliary display during gameplay. The S-VMU differs greatly from its predecessor in more ways than one, however. For instance, the S-VMU can be used as a controller. The S-VMU retains its predecessor‘s ability to be used as a separate handheld, but in most situations, depending on the game, it doubles as a regular game controller when a regular controller is not available. Instead of a small directional pad, the S-VMU has a thumb pad similar to the right C-stick on the New Nintendo 3DS. In addition, it displays high definition, full color visuals on a back-lit touch screen. A small toothpick sized stylus can be used to touch this screen and is stored inside the S-VMU when not in use. When exhanging data with an original Dreamcast VMU, the S-VMU must be plugged in. However, perhaps the most drastic addition the S-VMU has over its predecessor is the ability to connect wirelessly with the Xbox Syndicate console to save data or with another S-VMU to exchange data. There is no need to insert the S-VMU directly into the Xbox Syndicate. X Change The X Change is a peripheral created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 and distributed by Microsoft. It is an "expansion device" that is compatible with a select number of games for the Xbox Syndicate and Nintendo Call. The X Change is the same shape as the Nintendo 3DS, minus the screens and buttons. Since the X Change is compatible with both the Xbox Syndicate and Nintendo Call, it is inserted differently depending on which console is being used. For the Xbox Syndicate, the X Change must be attached sideways to the console with the compatible game disc inserted for it to function, whereas for the Nintendo Call and Nintendo Share, it must be attached on top of the system. The most notable feature of the X Change is that, unlike DLC, which has to be downloaded from the internet, additional content comes in the form of physical "expansion cartridges" that are interchangeable, hence the peripheral's name. This allows users the advantage of being able to add content to their games without the required use of internet. What's more, an X Change cartridge's compatibility is not limited to one specific game (ex. an X Change cartridge may unlock characters in one game and add levels in another) Compatible Games * Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch 'Em All! * Donkey Kong and Mario Kart Racing Gallery Accessories exclusive to Xbox Syndicate Alpha Pro Controller The Alpha Controller is a controller designed by former Fantendo user BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. It is based on the Alpha 64 Controller by NYKO. The Alpha Controller can function as either a wireless controller or a wired controller. If the Alpha Controller is used as a wireless controller, it needs to be charged using a USB cable after 20 hours of gameplay, but the player can use the cable to plug the controller into the console and use it as a wired controller or use the console to charge the controller (though this depletes the console's battery life). Even though the Alpha Controller is the primary controller used for the Xbox Syndicate games, it is also backwards-compatible with a selection of older games from different consoles if there is a compatible disc inserted in the Syndicate console. In fact it can also be used with other consoles. Players insert a Retro Controller Port that plugs into the console of their choice at the end of the Alpha Controller's USB cable, then they attach the USB cable to the Alpha Controller so they can use it for said console. Currently, the Alpha Controller is backwards-compatible with the following consoles: Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, The Alpha Controller has six face buttons (A, B, C, X, Y, and Z), dual analog sticks, a START button, a D pad, a pair of shoulder buttons (LB and RB) and trigger buttons (LT and RT) and a small touch screen above the start button. The Alpha Controller also has a slot on the back for a Dreamcast VMU or the S-VMU. When either is inserted, the screen of the VMU/S-VMU is displayed on the Alpha Controller's touch screen. The Alpha Controller's face buttons light up depending on the game being played. The buttons can display colors mimicing the button layouts of controllers used on other consoles known as Schemes. The Schemes are as follows: NintenGo The NintenGo, known in Japan as the Nintendo PsDS, is an add on for the Xbox Syndicate, created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, and published by Nintendo and Sony. The NintenGo is the secondary face plate for the console. It has a unique set of buttons (A, B, X, Y, Circle, Square and Triangle) two thumb pads, and a touch screen underneath the larger top screen. The NintenGo also has a universal NFC reader built underneath the touch screen that is compatible with all "toys-to-life" games and other games that utilize figures. With the Popstar, the player can scan Skylanders figures, Disney Infinity figures, and Nintendo's own line of amiibo figures. Similar to the normal face plate, the NintenGo can easily be inserted into the console by sliding it down grooves after the player inserts an X disc. While there are many Syndicate games that support the NintenGo, the add-on is mainly used for playing Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS games more efficiently in handheld mode. Alive The Nintendo-Sega Alive (later known as the Alive) is a VR headset created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, with help from Copy-Ability-Studios, snd published by Nintendo and Sega. Tne Alive has all the components of a typical VR headset; a stereoscopic head-mounted display (providing separate images for each eye), stereo sound, and head motion tracking sensors. What sets the Alive apart from other VR headsets, however, is the addition of cameras that create an augmented reality-based "4-D" effect in which characters from the game appear to jump out of the television screen and into the real world, where they can interact with real world objects. The Alive comes in two colors: red and black (a blue color was planned but was cancelled) N Joy The N Joy is an add-on for the Xbox Syndicate. The N Joy is a hybrid of a controller adapter, dedicated home console and Nintendo Switch cartridge emulator. Therfore, it is equipped with numerous features: * The N Joy allows players to use Joy Cons or Nintendo Switch Pro Controllers for a select number of Xbox Syndicate games such as Nintendo Switch Essentials * The N Joy allows Nintendo Switch cartridges to be played on the Xbox Syndicate console. * The N Joy also comes equipped with 10 built-in Nintendo Switch games: **Super Mario Odyssey **Super Mario Maker 2 **The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening In addition to the 10 Nintendo Switch games, thhe N Joy holds the distinction for including a new original game, Super Mario N Joyment. The N Joy add-on is compatible with all variations of the Xbox Syndicate except for the Xbox Syndicate Success, as it already has an N Joy built into the console. Backwards-compatible accessories Accessories exclusive to Nintendo Call Nintendo Popstar The Nintendo Popstar is a console dock for the Nintendo Call. The Nintendo Popstar allows for Nintendo Call games to be played on a television screen. All the player has to do is insert the handheld. The same applies to the Nintendo Share, although upon being inserted, the top screen sticks out. "The Prince" The controller for the Nintendo Call is known as The Prince. This controller not only functions as a controller, but also a memory unit. Similar to the Playstation 4's Dualshock 4 controller, the Prince controller has a built-in touch pad. It is located in the center of the controller., between the left C stick and the X button. The Prince also has two cameras for facial and head recognition. The Primce has a slightly larger variant, the King, with a larger touch pad. Nintendo G II The Nintendo G II is an add-on developed by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. It is named after the Nintendo GameCube due to its identical shape and size. The G II is a console dock that allows the user to play Nintendo Call games on a television screen. Like with its predecessor, the Nintendo Popstar, all the player has to do is insert a Nintendo Call or Nintendo Share into the dock. The G II is also compatible with a variety of wireless controllers. Unlike the Popstar, the G II functions more like a standalone console as opposed to a mere add-on, with its own library of exclusive games. The G II is backwards-compatible with Nintendo Switch cartridges in addition to using its own line of cartridges resembling the Nintendo Switch's cartridges, except with a notch on the left, so it won't be compatible with the Nintendo Switch or Nintendo Switch Lite. In addition, the G II has two cartridge slots as opposed to one, allowing for two G II games, two Switch games, or one G II and one Switch game to be played on the console simultaneously. The G II is also compatible with the Game Boy Player, which, like the GameCube before it, is inserted on the bottom of the dock. This feature adds backwards-compatibility with Game Boy, Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance games to the list of improvements the G II has over the Popstar. Games * TBA * TBA * TBA Nintendo Eyes The Nintendo Eyes are an accessory for the Nintendo Call. The Nintendo Eyes are a face template inserted on top of the larger touch screen allowing players to view the game in virtual reality. The Nintendo Eyes have individual adjustable lens for players' needs. The lens can be adjusted left to right. The Nintendo Eyes come in the default color, Baby Blue (shown here on the right). More colors are to come soon.